In Your Dreams!
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Due to a wish of one lonely boy, Rikku has become real! What will happen to her in the real world, and what is the boy trying to hide?
1. Its A Dream! Right?

YUA: Here is my first FFX fic. It's an author/Rikku. I'm sorry, I just like Rikku way too much. Oh, and for the sake of the story, I'm really 13, but I'll be 16 in the story. Ok? ^____^  
  
By the way: anything between these: [something, something] is a thought. The something is just an example. And I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SQUARESOFT OR SONY!!  
  
-  
  
In Your Dreams  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: Is It Possible?!  
  
-  
  
"Uhh..." I slowly wake up, and let out a yawn. It's Saturday. I don't have a shirt on. I never go to sleep with a shirt on. I think it's sorta pointless. I'm curled up on my side, and it's especially warm in my bed this morning. Maybe my mom turned up the thermostat. My eyes are still sort of closed, and I'm only half-awake. What the...? Why is there an arm around me? I can feel a hand across my chest. I look behind me, and see a beautiful woman that looks exactly like a girl that I adore. Eh, so what? I turn around and try and go back to sleep.  
  
WHAT?!? NO WAY!!  
  
My eyes go as wide as dinner plates, and I turn around once more. It's her, but how?! It's not possible! She's a video game character for crying out loud!  
  
"WHOA, HELLO!" I quickly try and get out of bed, but in doing so, I instead FALL out of bed, and hit the ground with a large thump. I hear another yawn. She must've woken up!  
  
"Hello? Someone there?" Her voice is so...tiny. I love it. I shakily get up and face her.  
  
"Oh, hi there. Who are you?" She's actually talking to me! This is too much! I back myself up, until I'm against the door, shaking with fright.  
  
"R-R-R-Rikku?!"  
  
"Yours truly!" She smiles, but all I can do is act like an idiot. She gets up from under the covers and sits straight up.  
  
"Now, who are you?"  
  
"I-I'm Philip. Y-Y-You're an Al-Bhed, right?"  
  
"...Yes..." My fright has disappeared, and is replaced with wonder. I slowly crawl onto the bed, and sit cross-legged in front of her.  
  
"...C-C-Can I s-see your eyes?"  
  
"Why? So you can call me a freak?!" Her voice turns serious, and she sounds like she's pouting.  
  
"N-No! I like the Al-Bhed! But do you r-r-r-really want to know why?" She nods.  
  
"Um, well...I, er..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Well, I like your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the swirls. They're beautiful." She looks at me strangely, but complies. She swings her head back, and the hair in front of her face flies backward, revealing her whole face to me. It's so pretty...she leans closer to me, and looks right at me.  
  
[Kiss her! Kiss her!]  
  
Good lord! I hate these teenage hormones! I WILL NOT kiss her! Well, not now anyway. Wait...suddenly, I remember how all this happened...  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
I'm so lonely. I've been rejected again. Why can't I get a girlfriend? All of my friends say that I shouldn't have such a hard time! They say only fickle women wouldn't like me! But...every woman must be exactly that. I open the Final Fantasy manual in my room, and turn to that page. It's her. Rikku. I can't believe myself. I'm falling for a person that doesn't even exist. It's not like me. I haven't been one to resort to such...idolization. But Rikku's different. She nice, cute, smart...I like her. But I can never meet her. No, not in real life.  
  
It's time to get to bed. Before I do, I open the blinds and just stare out the window. The crescent moon isn't very visible, and the sky is pitch black. Wait! What was that?! A shooting star! I close my eyes, and a stream of thoughts come into my mind, but I only acknowledge one thought...  
  
[I wish I could meet a girl that liked me. One that is just like Rikku. Nice, smart, beautiful...one that I could be great friends with...maybe more. Just...any girl that is just like Rikku...]  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Do me a favor...w-would you...pinch me?"  
  
"Well, ok." She reaches out a gloved hand, and her fingers grab my skin, squeezing gently, but enough to hurt.  
  
"Ouch!" I yank my arm back, and look around.  
  
"Y-Y-You're s-still here?"  
  
"Of course I am, silly! Where else would I be?" So it's not a dream! She's so beautiful. She's still in her red shirt thing. I don't know what the hell it is. And she's got her shorts on and that little feather on one of her pigtails.  
  
"How d-did you get here?"  
  
"Really, I don't know. I was just sleeping, at the hotel place by the Ice temple, y'know where Yunie got Shiva-"  
  
"By the way, are your other friends?"  
  
"I don't know. I was by myself in the hotel place. But I woke up here, next to you. So here I am, cold, and I see this shirtless boy that looks about twelve or so. So, I'm cold, he probably is, so I get under the covers and put my arm around him. Body heat, you know?"  
  
"I'm sixteen! I'm just really short! You can thank my mother for that." Whew. Thank God my parents work on Saturdays. They'd freak if they saw their sixteen year old son with a girl in his bed.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In North Carolina."  
  
"Where in Spira is that?"  
  
"No, you're on the planet earth. There is no Spira."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just a video game."  
  
"What's a video game?"  
  
"Come one, I'll show you." I grab a shirt and put it on. She follows me out the door, and into the bonus room. I bend down towards the TV, and switch on the good ol' Playstation 2. The Final Fantasy Ten game is already in there, so I just let it run. I load my game, and the party is near the part where they're about to fight Lady Yunalesca.  
  
"I...I...I'm just a game?"  
  
"Well, not anymore." She leans closer the TV, examining herself in the battle.  
  
"Is that me?!" I nod.  
  
"Am I really that fat?!"  
  
"You're not fat! You're perfect!" Oh man, I'm thinking out loud. She turns her head and looks at me, while I just blush and look like an imbecile.  
  
"Thanks. What is that...that...colored box, anyway?"  
  
"This is a television. While this..." I point the game console.  
  
"Is a Sony Playstation Two." She plops down on the couch, slightly bouncing up from the cushion before settling in.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'll have to stay with you, here." YES! HALLEJUHAH!  
  
"Why?"  
  
[No! Shut up! Do not talk! Just say 'yes, that's fine'! Say nothing else!]  
  
"Well, You're the only person I know, so...you can show me around!" She smiles again, and I practically melt.  
  
"Um, well...That's ok, but I don't know how I'm going to explain you to my parents."  
  
"You'll think of something." I sure hope so. My sisters...well, they're both gone. One moved to the dorm at the college, and the other did the same.  
  
"You think we could go outside?"  
  
"Uh, well, you can't go out like that!" I look her up and down.  
  
"Why not? It's what I always wear!"  
  
"Well, that's in Spira. This is the U.S. You'll get made fun of! C'mon! My sisters left their old clothes, ones that are too small for them. Maybe you can find something."  
  
"Sisters?"  
  
"They left for college."  
  
"College?"  
  
"Education."  
  
"Oh." I go to the room of my first sister. I open the door, and it's been turned into a guest bedroom.  
  
"Philip? Are you up?" Oh crap! My parents!  
  
"Who was that? She didn't know who else was in the house.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back!" I run to the door of my parents room, but my mom opens the door before I can get in, and sees Rikku.  
  
"Philip, who's that?" I stop dead in my tracks. Well, I guess I should tell her the truth. No way to lie myself out of this one.  
  
"Er, that's...just a friend." My mom doesn't know that she is from a game.  
  
"She has to stay with us..."  
  
"Why?" my mother's eyes narrow, and she gives me an almost evil glare.  
  
"Uh, er..."  
  
"Is she a 'special' friend of yours?"  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"Oh, my boy has finally gotten someone right for him!" She hugs me, while I blush madly, while Rikku doesn't know what the hell is happening.  
  
"Where's she from? What's her name? How old is she?"  
  
"Um, er, California, her name is Rikku, and she's fifteen, but mom-"  
  
"What a darling name! Remember, if you're going to do anything always use condoms and be sure to-"  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Just...just...Argh! Is it ok with you that she has to stay?!"  
  
"Doesn't she have her own house?" Rikku went wide-eyed and looked down at her feet, trying to come up with an excuse. She lifted her head and opened her mouth.  
  
"I...I'm an orphan."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing! Of course you can stay! Anything for a friend of Philip's!"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Great! So, where would I stay?"  
  
"If you want my bed, I can sleep on the couch bed. It folds out into a bed."  
  
"Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Sure." She ran up to me and...  
  
"Thanks!" She's hugging me! Good God, I must be sweating like crazy now! Can it get any better?  
  
"Uh, erm, let's go...pick out what you can wear."  
  
"Ok." To my dismay, she let's go and walks along with me, carefully observing every inch of the hallway as we walk down it. My mother goes back into her own room, smiling as she closes the door. We're back in the guest room, and I open up the drawers filled with my sisters' old clothes.  
  
"Oh, wow!" She takes a look at the wide selection of style.  
  
"Just pick out what you want, put it on, and open the door so I can see. I'll be waiting out in the hall."  
  
"Ok!" She grabs some shirts and some pairs of jeans, and I walk out, waiting to see her. Well, more like LONGING to see her. She'll probably look great in anything that she picks out.  
  
"How's this?" She opens the door, and comes out in a pair of bellbottom jeans, and a VERY revealing shirt, more revealing that her last outfit.  
  
"Um, you might wanna change the shirt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, men on this planet are sometimes very rude and...uh, well..."  
  
"I get what you're sayings. Ok, hang on, I'll try another." She disappears back into the room, and comes out again. This time, she's wearing a perfect shirt. It's spaghetti straps and she shows off her navel. She's also wearing flip-flops. I think it looks great.  
  
"Great! You look like you live here!"  
  
"Thanks! NOW Can we go outside?"  
  
"Wait! Lemme get changed. Right now, I'm in my sleeping clothes." I go into my own room, and come out five minutes later, wearing shorts that go past my knee, and a T-shirt. I've also got my socks and shoes on.  
  
"Ok, let's go." She follows me down a flight of stairs, and we go out the front door.  
  
"Don't you have any weapons? Y'know, like to make monsters go away?" This question slips out of her mouth as we approach the car.  
  
"On earth, there are no monsters. Well, none that you can kill freely anyway."  
  
"Oh." I insert my key into the car lock, and the locks on all doors pop loose.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a car. It's the main transportation around here."  
  
"Don't you guys have airships?"  
  
"We don't have very advanced technology. But we have something that is LIKE an airship." I point to the sky, and she looks up. There's an airliner flying overhead, and she watches it disappear over the treetops.  
  
"C'mon! Get in!" She opens the door to the car, and cautiously sits down on the front seat passenger side. She looks around herself, and closes the door.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"You've got to put a seatbelt on!" I show her where mine is, and she looks around her, seeing a black strap and pulling it over her, connecting it to the buckle down under the seat.  
  
"Ok? All set?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
-  
  
YUA: Man, plz, if I get any male reviewers, tell me I'm not alone! If you also think Rikku is hot, say so in your review.  
  
Rikku: What'd you just say?  
  
YUA: Erm... 


	2. Standing Up for Yourself

YUA: Thanx for the reviews people! And, Evil Neko? Don't worry! I'm sure no one is afraid of bi-ness! Actually, pardon my bluntness, but I'm sure most people would like it! Er...sorry. On with the next story! ^__^;; Ridge Fate, here's my message...DUDE, IT'S A FREAKIN' STORY! And, besides, I'm not preaching that it's ok to do crazy crap at whatever age. But obviously, if hormones are raging, whatcha' gonna do? God, just...let dreaming people dream...sheesh...RIKKU SAID SHE WAS AN ORPHAN JUST TO LET HER STAY!! IT WAS ONLY AN EXCUSE!! GOOD GOD PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THE STORY! I KNOW SHE'S NOT A FREAKIN' OPRHAN!!  
  
I DON'T OWN STARBUCKS!! Although...I might someday...nah...it's nice to dream though (hint hint)...  
  
-  
  
In Your Dreams!  
  
-  
  
"So, where exactly are we heading?"  
  
"I dunno. You want to get something to eat?"  
  
"I guess so. I am sorta hungry." Rikku rubs her stomach, and I try not to blush as I drive. She leans back in the chair, looking out the sun- roof. For someone who has never been in a car before, she sure is a fast learner. She pops back up and eyes the glove compartment.  
  
"What's in there?" Her eyes are gleaming with curiosity, and she reaches for the handle.  
  
"You can open it." She does so, and a camera falls into her hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"That's a camera."  
  
"A camera? Is it like a sphere?"  
  
"Well, that kind of camera is like an visual sphere. It'll record still pictures, but that's it."  
  
"Is there another kind?"  
  
"Yes, it's called a camcorder. It record both moving pictures and sounds."  
  
"Cool." She twirls the camera around her hands for a little bit, trying to figure it out. Her finger presses down on a button, and a blinding flash fills the car.  
  
"YIKES!!" She drops the camera, and my eyes recover from the flash, and I'm doing my best not to laugh. And I fail miserably. I can't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"That's not funny! What happened?"  
  
"Well, you just snapped a picture of yourself!"  
  
"Where is the picture?"  
  
"There is a roll of film in the camera itself, and you have to have the film developed in order to see the picture."  
  
"Oh." Maybe I should get some pics, and send them to my friends...but will they believe me? Or will they just blow it off as another one of those crazed girls that dress up as video game characters? Bah, who needs'em? I don't need their opinions. Besides, they would probably just try and...and win her over. Just like I'm trying to do. Damn man, I'm such a helpless romantic...All of my guy friends said I've always been quite the ladies' man, and my family says that too. Sheesh, maybe it's just that. Maybe that's the reason I've been rejected so many times. Maybe it's because I like TOO MANY girls. Well, now...I'm just trying to get this ONE. This one sitting right next to me. In my car...  
  
[Go on! Do it! Ask her on a date! You know you want to!]  
  
DAMNED HORMONES! Why can't my mind leave me alone?! I will not ruin this! I will not do anything...er, unusual. Well, I never have before, but...y'know..just in case.  
  
"We're here!" I pull up to the curb, and the car turns off.  
  
"Where are we?" She looks around as she steps out of the car.  
  
"We're at a coffee place! Or, Starbucks, rather."  
  
"Starbucks? They sell food and drinks?"  
  
"Well, mostly drinks. But some food, too." I close my door, and walk to the other side of the car. She turns to close her door, but I've already done it. Y'see what I mean? Whatwith all this gentlemen stuff? Gah! It's like a...a...a disease! Well, I guess a good one.  
  
We walk into Starbucks, and the fresh smell of coffee floods my nostrils. I look at Rikku, who cringes her nose when she takes a sniff of the air.  
  
"Trust me. You'll like the taste."  
  
"I hope so." She follows me to the front counter, and a man behind the cash register with an ungodly fake, happy, worthless accent greets us.  
  
"Yes, hello, welcome to Starbucks, what would you like?"  
  
"Um, I'll have just a regular expresso, and...Rikku? What do you want?" She stares eagerly at the menu hanging over the counter.  
  
"What's a frappachino?"  
  
"And she'll take a frappachino."  
  
"Right." He punches in some numbers, and looks back at me.  
  
"Eleven twenty-five."  
  
"Godamn! This place just keeps getting pricier!" I hand him exact change, and we sit down at a table, waiting for the order.  
  
"You didn't answer me. What is a frappachino?"  
  
"It's...Uh...well it's a...I...just wait!"  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"No, I do, I just can't really explain the taste of something you've never had before, because the ingredients are something you've never had before!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I would've asked the same thing."  
  
"What about food?"  
  
"Oh, shoot! We can go visit a place that specializes in food. Like...um, I guess we could stop by the mall and get some stuff at the food court."  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"It's a big chain of different stores, and they have a lot of good stuff."  
  
"Ah, ok."  
  
"Order number three-two-five!"  
  
"That's us."  
  
"Yay!" She jumps up from her seat, and trots to the counter with me. I take my expresso and she grabs her frappachino, spilling some as it travels in her hand. Spilling some on my leg.  
  
"OW! OW! HOTHOTHOT!!  
  
"Oops. Sorry." I can tell she's trying not to laugh, because her face is red. And her cheeks are puffing out. Until she finally lets it all out. I swear, she could've DIED laughing.  
  
"Can you get me a napkin? They're over there, on that table!" I point to a table, and she runs goes to the table, coming back with a handful of napkins.  
  
"Here, let me help."  
  
"Um, I don't now if that's a good idea...er..." But it doesn't help. She's already wiping the spilled coffee off my pant leg. I can't stop blushing. My face has warmed up with embarrassment, and by now, my pants feel very, uh...restricting. Good God, I hope she doesn't notice.  
  
"Um, Rikku, I'll finish it up." I grab a napkin, and turn away, wiping the coffee off of myself. After I'm finished, I turn around. She's just standing there, like 'Did I do something?'  
  
"You wanna sit down, or drink these on the way?"  
  
"I wanna stay!" She goes back to the table and sits down, shortly after joined by me. She takes a sip of her frappachino, and her eyes widen.  
  
"This is GOOD!"  
  
"I thought you'd like it." She takes another sip.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you at all that it's hot?"  
  
"Mine's not hot." She takes one more sip, and the cup comes back down from her face. I looks up at her, and there's a slight mustache of cream above her lips.  
  
"Um...Rikku...?" I motion towards her lips, but she's doesn't know what the hell I'm doing.  
  
"You feelin' ok?"  
  
"Um, your...er, lips...Here." I hand her a napkin.  
  
"What? I didn't spill anything!"  
  
"No, but...your lips! Above your lips!"  
  
"There's nothing there!"  
  
"Argh! Here, give me the napkin!" I snatch it back from her, and much to my embarrassment, I end up wiping the cream off of her face. I show her the napkin, and she giggles.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"What was that stuff anyway?"  
  
"Its cream. It adds flavor to the drink." My drink has cooled down, and I bring the cup to my mouth, but some random Joe Shmoe comes over and sits down next to Rikku. My body heats up again, but not from the drink...  
  
"Hey babe. What's your sign?"  
  
"My...sign?" Ok, this is just ridiculous. That's gotta be the oldest line in the book. She doesn't know what it is, so...I'll answer for her.  
  
"Its 'do not enter'. C'mon Rikku, I think we should go..."  
  
"I wasn't asking you! You trying to pick a fight?!"  
  
"Rikku, I REALLY think we should go..."  
  
"What, are you her keeper or something?"  
  
"No, but you can't-"  
  
"Then shut it!" He turns back towards Rikku, who is looking especially worried and confused. No one in the game ever hit on her, so she doesn't know what it's like. I place my hand on her shoulder and urge her to come with me.  
  
"Please, Rikku, let's get out of here..." We're starting to draw the crowds' looks. It's making me nervous.  
  
"She can make her own decisions, dammit!" He stood up to me, and he was obviously older, and taller too. Rikku stood up, and she was pretty tall for her age. Almost taller than this guy.  
  
"Hey! Calm down! First of all, I don't like anyone who calls random girls 'babe'. Second, I want to go."  
  
"But I...er...damn!" These were the words of the guy that I heard before Rikku dragged me outside. How did she know to come back like that? HAS she been hit on before? I would think so...Well, not in the game. I mean, she has never been real before, so where did she learn to...? Bah, must be naturally programmed into women. Jeez, I'll never figure them out.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, as I said before, the men here are sometimes rude, and don't have many things on their mind..."  
  
"C'mon, lets go. I don't like this place." Wow. She got us out of a tight spot. But what else could you expect from a fighter? I'm no fighter. Hell, she carries a set of metal knuckles! Or other types...  
  
"Oh, dammit! I left the keys in the car!"  
  
"Keys?"  
  
"They open the car! And this..." I pointed through the window.  
  
"...Is the lock! That's what's keeping us out! Damn!" I stomped my foot in frustration, while Rikku just closed her eyes, entering a deep state of thought.  
  
"I get it! The locking mechanism is reachable from the outside as long as you have an object capable of slipping through!" Say what?  
  
"English please."  
  
"I can pick the lock with something."  
  
"Are you a...mechanic, or something?" She just smiles at me as she takes out a thin, aluminum rod, like a paper clip almost. She pushes it into the keyhole, and lets it sit there, while she fiddles around, trying to pick the lock.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure that's a good-"  
  
"Done!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's unlocked!" I wrap my hand around the door handle, and pull. It opened!  
  
"Haha! You're a genius!" I'd hug her, if I didn't have hot coffee in my hand...damn coffee.  
  
"Now, let's get to this 'mall' place you were talking about, 'kay?"  
  
"Right! Oh, just put your drink in the cup holder. Just...press that right there."  
  
"This?" She presses something under the radio, and two cup holders pop out. Place mine in the left one, and she studies the contraption before letting it hold her drink.  
  
"This is a strange type of machina."  
  
"Machina?! No, this is a machine. I guess they're sorta the same thing, except, we're too stupid to even make a super-intelligent bipedal robot!"  
  
"You're that behind?!"  
  
"Well, the Japanese are especially skilled at technology and crap like that, but don't go looking to us Americans for advanced stuff!"  
  
"...Now I'm thoroughly confused."  
  
"Ummm...I'll explain it to you later."  
  
"Ok..." I twisted the keys, and the car rumbled to life. I gassed it, and we sped off towards the mall. God, I can't believe I suggested going to the mall. She'll probably want to end up buying something, then she'll be trying stuff on, and we'll be there for hours and hours...Jeez! Emotions can make you do some crazy stuff, can't they?  
  
-  
  
YUA: From now on, please don't have any...rude stuff or things hinting towards the content of the story. After all, I DO use my parents email. And from now on, PLEASE...no flames! ::cough, cough:: Ridge fate ::cough, hack, gag:: 


	3. Party!

YUA: Ah, thanks to all that reviewed. I had my doubts at first about this story, but obviously, those doubts are gone, thanks to you people. I will keep going with this! ^___^  
  
I OWN NONE OF THE STORES MENTIONED HEREAFTER!  
  
-  
  
In Your Dreams!  
  
-  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"It's huge!"  
  
"That's what malls are like."  
  
"What do they sell here, anyway?"  
  
"Food, toys, clothes, art...really, anything you can think of."  
  
"Cool!" She jumps out of the car after I park, and slams the door, rattling my teeth.  
  
"Hey, watch it! Try not to slam the door so hard! You might break it!" She touches her finger to her cheek, and acts all innocent.  
  
"Sorry." God, I swear if she does that little innocent act again, my heart's gonna rip out through my chest.  
  
"It's...ok. Let's go inside." I make sure my wallet is in my pocket, lest she wants to get something, and we start off towards the front entrance, with me trailing closely behind her. Don't want her getting lost. I should keep my eye on her throughout the whole mall.  
  
*  
  
"Wow...it's so big..." She stares in awe at the sight before her. People fill the mall, and stores are everywhere. It's like a female heaven.  
  
"Where do you want to go first? To eat?"  
  
"I wanna explore first!"  
  
"Fine with me." I start to walk along slowly...  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Ack!" She grabs my wrist, and is practically dragging me along the ground, running off to who knows where. People are clearing out of our way...damn, this is embarrassing.  
  
"R-Rikku, wait! You gotta...Whoa!" I trip over my own feet, and we both topple to the ground, with her under me. Some people walking by laugh and smile at our fall, but the fall just makes my face even redder. I'm on top of her!  
  
"Uh, er, I-I'm s-sorry." I hastily push myself up, and reach my hand down to her.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I was the one pulling you along." She grabs my hand, and pulls herself up, almost making me fall again. Please, don't do the innocent act...please don't do it...  
  
"Where were you heading anyway?"  
  
"There!" She points to a store with a large sign. Kay Bee toys?!  
  
"Toys? You want toys?"  
  
"I saw the cutest little thing! C'mon I'll show you!" She saw something from the entrance of the mall? She must have extremely good eyesight.  
  
"I wanna show you!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Just don't drag me along again!" She smiles and runs off towards the store, with me trying to keep up with her. She gets to the entrance of the store, looks around, and runs to the left.  
  
"Rikku, wait!"  
  
"Over here!" I turn my head to the sound of her voice, and see her fiddling around with some kinda...is that a robot dog?!  
  
"You guys have such cute machina!" She smiles and laughs as it barks and does all of this pre-programmed stuff.  
  
"Machina? That's just a piece of plastic! It's all pre-programmed! None of it is actually acting on it's own."  
  
"It's still cute!" I let out a sigh. Women...  
  
"Can I help you?" A store employee greets us, and asks us this question.  
  
"No, we're just looking around, thanks." The employee leaves to go annoy another customer.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"You don't like this place, do you?"  
  
"Well, Electronics Boutique is more my style."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They sell video games, accessories, systems, stuff like that."  
  
"So really, just 'big boy' toys?"  
  
"Um...er..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well, if you wanna call it that...I guess so."  
  
"That's what I thought. Yeah, we can go, but afterwards...can we eat?"  
  
"We can eat first, if you like."  
  
"No, I'd rather see as much of this place before we eat."  
  
"I don't know what the difference is, but ok." I start off to the escalator, and she's walking next to me, still swiveling her head in every which way.  
  
*  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yes, almost. After all, it was on the other side of the mall." I peek my head up over the crowd. I stand on my toes. I mean, I AM short.  
  
"There it is!"  
  
"Finally!" We turn into the store, and she immediately walks to the back, observing the racks of PS2 games.  
  
"Philip! Come here! Look!" Did she just call me by my name? I think that's the first time she's done so. Either that, or I just like when she says my name.  
  
"What is it?" I casually walk over to where she's at, and my eyes search the wall for what she's gawking at.  
  
"It's Tidus and Yunie! See?! Look!" Well, well, look's like she saw the cover art to Final Fantasy Ten.  
  
"Why can't they join us?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how YOU became real."  
  
"What do you mean? I was real before this?" I think I get what she's trying to say...I think.  
  
"Well, maybe you were real in your world, but you weren't considered a living, breathing being in my world. You were considered a fictional character."  
  
"Well, It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters now is that I'm here."  
  
"True." And I couldn't be any happier...  
  
"Hm...doesn't seem that they have any new games yet..."  
  
"Final Fantasy? THAT'S the name of the game I'm in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, why do I see Final Fantasies Seven, Eight, and Nine?"  
  
"None of the games are actually connected to each other. They are all separate games, worlds, and stories."  
  
"How did it get it's name?"  
  
"Well, Squaresoft was competing with another big company, which I can't remember the name too, and created a game that would either bomb or rise as a bestseller. If it failed, they would go out of business. If not, they would be huge. Hence the name 'FINAL Fantasy'. It was a big risk."  
  
"Thank you, Mister Video Game Master."  
  
"Um...I don't know if that was a compliment or sarcasm..." She laughs and exits the store.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" I run out after her, seeing her going towards the food court.  
  
*  
  
I finally catch up with her, and she's in the food court. I'm panting, all out of breath.  
  
"How'd you know it was here?"  
  
"I have a nose, don't I?"  
  
"Well, now that we're here, what do you want to try?" Her eyes dart around every which way, looking at each restaurant.  
  
"What do all of these places have?"  
  
"Chinese, Sandwiches, Pizza-"  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"It's sauce and melted cheese put on a piece of triangular piece of dough. You can get different toppings on it, like peppers, pepperoni, sausage, and a whole bunch of other stuff."  
  
"I...guess I could try that...I'll try pepper...peppero...Ah! Whatever you call that stuff!"  
  
"Pepperoni."  
  
"Yes!" She sits down at one of the many tables, and I walk up to the pizza place.  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
"Two pepperoni. Two medium Cokes."  
  
"Right away sir. Seven fifty." I hand him exact change, and he gives me the drinks, and I wait for the pizza.  
  
"Here you go, sir." He hands me the pizza, and I go back to Rikku.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"It looks...weird."  
  
"I know, it's supposed to. You might as well try it. Won't know until you taste it."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She takes the plate from my hand, and I sit down.  
  
"Fork and knife?"  
  
"No, this is finger food. Watch, pick it up likes so..." I pick mine up, and just take a bite.  
  
"That's gotta be the weirdest way to eat anything."  
  
"It's really good, trust me. I've never met a person who didn't like pizza."  
  
"Right..." She copies my movements, picking the slice, and taking bite. Seems she also took a piece of pepperoni.  
  
"Well?" She puts her finger up, telling me to wait, while she just continues chewing what's in her mouth. I see a lump in her throat as it goes down, and her face goes into a smile.  
  
"That's pretty good!"  
  
"Y'see?"  
  
"Yo, Philip!" I turn around to see one of my friends running towards me.  
  
"Hey Joseph. What's up?"  
  
"Joseph?" Rikku looks up from her food.  
  
"Friend of mine." Joseph comes to our table and hands me a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Toree's having a party. She's inviting a whole bunch of people. All of the information is on the paper I just gave you. Her parents left town for a few days, and she wants to make the most of this chance. As far as I know, pretty much the whole grade is coming. You can bring a friend, too." I eye Rikku, who's eyes are begging me.  
  
"Cool. You going?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know..." His eyes turn to the girl next to me, and his eyes seem to search for a certain something.  
  
"You seem...strangely...familiar." Oh damn! I forgot! Joseph also owns Final Fantasy Ten! I almost choked on my pizza after I finish this thought.  
  
"Mmph! Mmph!" I get up and whisper something to him.  
  
"It's just cosplay. It's only a friend of mine dressed up as a character you know." He whispers something back.  
  
"Her face is just like Rikku's. It's almost...too real..." Damn, he might know...  
  
"Uh, Ms? What's your name?" Rikku's attention snaps to Joseph, and her eyes dart around for help, and an answer, I dunno. If its help she wanted, she got it, because I answered from her.  
  
"It's...Ashley."  
  
"...Ashley?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. She's visiting from upstate."  
  
"Whatever you say...but there's something about her..."  
  
"Trust me, it's cosplay."  
  
"Philip, no one that does cosplay is that good. It's almost real, I swear."  
  
"She has a professional designer. We'll see you at the party, okay?"  
  
"Alright...um, see you guys at the party!" He runs off to find other friends, I guess.  
  
"A party! Cool! When is it?" Her mind is off the food, and is now on the thought of going to a party with people she's never been with before. I open the invitation and read it.  
  
"It's tonight at nine o' clock. Casual dress, bring a friend, and bring some music if you like." Dammit! We're going to a party! I don't want her getting drunk! Or me, for that matter! Well, I can't just leave her disappointed...I guess I have no choice but to take her. I just won't drink. I won't let her either. I mean, we're both under age, but she's freakin' fifteen! I CAN'T let her drink!  
  
"We should go home and get ready."  
  
"Okay! Should I change into something else for a party?"  
  
"No, what you're wearing is fine. It says casual dress. That's casual enough."  
  
"Ok then! Let's go! C'mon!" I look at my watch. It's already seven thirty.  
  
"Right, right, let's go." I throw out my garbage, as well as hers, and she follows me out the exit.  
  
"Where does this 'Toree' live?"  
  
"She actually lives pretty close to me. Maybe ten blocks down. Far enough so my parents won't hear the music going."  
  
"Your parents won't let you go to a party?"  
  
"Not if they knew what was gonna be there." I keep repeating one phrase in my head.  
  
[I will not drink, I will not drink, I will not drink...]  
  
-  
  
YUA: So, what do YOU think will happen?! Sorry I took so long to update this. Right now, this story is my top priority. SO it shouldn't be another long time for the next update. Plus, summers coming! So I'll have lots of time during summer! Woohoo!! 


	4. Quite The Party Girl

YUA: Ah, thanks for the reviews. As I said before, this story is top priority. So, I should finish it sometime over the summer. But not for a while. I've got six or more chapters coming along. And all of them are very long. SO, enjoy reading!  
  
-  
  
In Your Dreams!  
  
-  
  
"Are you almost done yet?" Rikku's impatient voice penetrates the door to my room, and she doesn't sound happy.  
  
"It's already eight thirty!"  
  
"Hang on! I'm almost done!" I throw on a shirt and pants, while putting my socks and shoes on at the same time, nearly tripping over my own feet.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon! I wanna go!"  
  
"Rikku, just hold on!" Sheesh! What is it with women? Usually THEY'RE the ones that take forever. Meanwhile, us men only take, like, half an hour or so.  
  
"Alright, I'm done! I'm coming!' I open the door, and RIkku's hand shoots out, grabbing my wrist!  
  
"Oh, no! Not aga---WHOA!!" She pulls me down the stairs, and all the time, I'm being dragged on the floor almost. Why does she always do this?! It's like a knack!  
  
"Rikku!" She doesn't hear me.  
  
"Rikku!!" She's still tearing through the house.  
  
"RIKKU!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Slow down! It doesn't even take five minutes to get there!"  
  
"I know, but I wanna get there now!"  
  
"Just be patient! It's only eight forty five! There's a thing called being fashionably late. You get there after everyone else is there!"  
  
"I wanna get there BEFORE everyone else!"  
  
"Argh! Fine, whatever!" She jumps into the air, while I just sulk and sigh in defeat. She knows how to argue. Or maybe it's just her childish charm, I dunno. The only thing I DO know is that she seems to be calling the shots, despite the fact that I'm supposed to be introducing her to all of these new things. We walk out the door, and down the walkway to the car.  
  
"Don't you want to bring music?" Her question reminds me of what it said on the invitation, but I don't care.  
  
"Nah, we don't need any. If the whole grade is going, I'm sure there is going to be more than 150 CDs. SO don't worry about it." She shrugs her shoulders and gets into the car, with me following suit.  
  
"How old is Toree?"  
  
"She's my age. Sixteen."  
  
"Ah...she a friend of yours?" My face turns red, but I try and sound like it doesn't matter.  
  
"Um...Define 'friend', will you?"  
  
"Closer than usual?"  
  
"No, nothing like that." I start the car with that last thought in my mind, and I pull out the driveway.  
  
*  
  
"Finally! Is this it?" We pull up to the curb, behind a row of cars.  
  
"Yeah, this is it. Now, just stay with me. People can do strange things at a party."  
  
"Strange? What kinda strange?"  
  
"Like, er...well, just things that are WAY out the of the ordinary. Just try and stay close alright?" She nods, and follows me to the door. I can already hear the music blasting. Seems everyone is already here. I reach my hand out and press the doorbell. I don't know if anyone inside heard it, though. But as the doorknob turns, I realize someone did hear it.  
  
"Philip! Hi! Who's your friend?" A girl with long, flowing black hair answers the door. She wears purple contacts, who knows why, but it looks really nice. Her face is soft, gentle...nah, I don't like her. I mean, not like, close or anything.  
  
"Hi Toree. This is...Ashley. She's visiting."  
  
"Hello!" Toree shook Rikku's hand, not knowing who it really was.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Rikku answered back.  
  
"C'mon in! Drinks are in the back, games are in the bonus room, and movies are in the family room. If you wanna dance or something, just do it wherever you want. And 'the' room, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Upstairs, third door to the left. Do whatever the hell you want!" We both step inside and the music is blasting. It sounds like they're playing...bah, I can't tell. Don't care either. Just need to keep an eye on Rikku...  
  
"Movie! Let's see what movie is playing!"  
  
"You know what a movie is?"  
  
"Of course! We have spheres, don't we?"  
  
"Er, yeah, I guess so. Okay, we'll see the movie. But stay close, and don't take any drinks that look like..." I look around for an empty beer bottle. I grab it and show her the object.  
  
"....This." She closely examines the bottle, reading the labels and paying close attention to the front.  
  
"Okay!" I put the bottle down, pretty sure she got the idea. People are everywhere. It's even hard just to move. Guys are pinning the women up against the walls, trying to hit on them, or trying to get a partner to the room. Feh. It's sick. As we go to the movie room, I see a pair go up the stairs. There goes another couple to lose their virginity...  
  
"Where's the movie?"  
  
"There."  
  
"It's another one of those...uh, tell-ee-visions."  
  
"Close enough. Just take a seat, and try not to talk. Otherwise, you might interrupt the movie."  
  
"Right." She spoke in whisper now, and sat down next to me. Of all the places...she leans close to my ear and whispers something else.  
  
"What movie is this?"  
  
"Um...looks like...uh, I don't know. I don't think I've seen this before."  
  
"This is boring."  
  
"Aw, c'mon!"  
  
"Sssshhhhh!" I get a few looks from the people sitting next to me. I return my voice to a whisper.  
  
"We haven't even been here for five minutes! Give it a chance!"  
  
"But what about games? She said something about games!"  
  
"Whatever...fine, if you want to, we will. But try and give things a little more time BEFORE you blow them off?" She jumps up from the couch, and waits for me by the door. Her quick and hyper actions are telling me to hurry up, and just to test her patience, I slowly make my way to the door. Her eyes narrow, and she leaves without me.  
  
"No, wait! Rik-I mean, Ashley!" Damn! Now I'm screwed. She's probably going to get pinned up against a wall somewhere. I hurry out, looking which way she went. I can hardly see, because a whole bunch of people are clogging the house up. I see of flash of blonde hair, and a feathered pony tail. There she is! Now I just gotta make my way through these people...  
  
"Hey Philip! What's up, man?" It's Joseph. Jesus, he looks wasted. It's obvious too. He's holding a beer bottle.  
  
"Joseph, sit yourself down. And don't go driving anywhere, you're likely to crash and burn."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, man! Have a drink! It ain't gonna kill you!"  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Just have one!" He blocks my path from Rikku, and corners me.  
  
"Just one! That's all!" Well, dammit! I'm in a dilemma. Promised myself not to drink, but he won't move unless I do.  
  
"It's good man! It's..." He looks at the bottle. Meanwhile, Rikku disappears from my sight. Damn! I'm in so much trouble!  
  
"...It's Bud! Just try it man! C'mon on!"  
  
"Fine! Gimme the damn thing!" I take the bottle from his hand and chug what's left. That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. I don't even have high endurance. One drink will probably knock me out.  
  
"Good, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, now let me through!" I cough, and shove past him, trying to find Rikku again. But I'm not doing a good job. My vision is getting blurry, and I don't feel all that well...  
  
"Ugh...my...head..." I can't think straight. My speech is slurred. I shouldn't of done that...  
  
"Philip? That you?" I know that voice...but I'm too busy stumbling around to look who it is.  
  
"You ok, Philip?" I know it's Rikku, and I spin around. Her spiral eyes are looking straight at my face.  
  
"You...don't look to good. What's going on?"  
  
"Jesus..." Was the last thing I said before I fell into her arms, and she caught me. I was barely conscious.  
  
"Philip! Watch it! Hmm...Maybe you should take a break..." I let out a small grunt as she places me on what I'm guessing is a chair, and walk off to do her own thing.  
  
"Rikku...stay close...don't...drink anyth...anything..." Ugh. This is NOT good.  
  
"Just stay there ok? I'll be right back."  
  
"Don't...go..." Dammit...I feel like I'm gonna vomit. I knew I should've just pushed him aside...  
  
"What's her name again? Taylor?...Toree!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"C'mere ! I don't think Philip's doin' too well!" I can barely hear footsteps approaching, and a see another girl by Rikku's side, looking down on me.  
  
"Oh, I should've guessed this would happen at least once." The other girl leans down to my face, I'm assuming it's Toree.  
  
"How many fingers?" She holds up her hand...er, my mistake, hands.  
  
"Uh...dun...know...twelve?"  
  
"Yeah, he's drunk."  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"Mm-hm. He'll be fine in a few hours or so."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." My assumption of Toree walks off, and leaves Rikku just staring at me.  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours!" She taps my nose, making my eyes widen a bit, and walks off.  
  
-  
  
"Ugh...Rikku?!" I'm back to normal, and wide awake. The party seems to have died down, but only a little bit. My head still hurts. Must be a little hangover.  
  
"Rikku!" As I get up, I see my wasted friend Joseph on the couch, breathing heavily. Obviously still asleep. I rush around the house, trying to find Rikku before she gets into any trouble like I did.  
  
"Hey! Philip, you're awake! Y'know Ashley? She's a real party girl! Hahahaha!"  
  
"WHAT?! Where is she?!"  
  
"In the family room!" Toree walks off laughing hard, while I just stand there, sweating like crazy. God, what did she do?! I hear a certain voice coming from in front of me, and I notice...it's Rikku! Damn!  
  
"R-Er, Ashley! What did I say?!"  
  
"That...bottle said Root Beer, and who know it!" She pokes my shoulder, and continues tripping over herself. Root beer? Godammit! Note to self: Observe bottles before telling Rikku what NOT to drink...  
  
"C'mon we need to get home."  
  
"I'm NOT going ANYwhere!"  
  
"You're drunk! C'mon!"  
  
"I don't WANT to go!"  
  
"Toree!" I call the girl to my side, and she promptly answers my shout.  
  
"Can you convince my friend here that it's time to go?"  
  
"Why can't she stay?!"  
  
"You're not helping..." Before I can say anything else, Rikku interrupts.  
  
"FINE! We can go, but on ONE condition...I wanna watch a movie!"  
  
[Control yourself, don't get angry, count to ten...]  
  
"Okay! Now let's go! You can watch a movie!" She clings onto my shoulder, making me blush, and uses me as support. She follows me out the door. On our way down the walk, she stumbles over her own foot, and I end up catching her. She just laughs and giggles in my arms. Yep. She's definitely drunk.  
  
"You're drunk, y'know that, right?"  
  
"And proud of it!" Oh yeah. She's definitely drunk.  
  
"How many drinks did you have?"  
  
"Not many...five? Six? Close enough." I sigh, and put her in the back seat of the car, and buckle her in.  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"Not like you are now!"  
  
"Hah! I can do ANYthing in ANY state!"  
  
"Nope, sorry." I close the door, and get in the driver's seat. I insert the key, and the car groans and moans.  
  
"I should get the transmission checked..." I start slowly, so as to listen to the sounds, and then go all the way home.  
  
-  
  
YUA: This chapter was fun to write!  
  
Rikku: I'll bet...You totally humiliated me!  
  
YUA: Aw, so what? It's funny!  
  
Rikku: -_- 


	5. Head Of The House?

YUA: Yes, yes! She's drunk! Mwahaha! But...I've never seen an Al Bhed get drunk, so I don't know what their Endurance is! Heehee!  
  
-  
  
In Your Dreams!  
  
-  
  
"Rikku? You awake?" I check the back seat, and see her sleeping form on the back seat.  
  
"Huh. Still wanna see that movie?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Her eyes pop open, and she sits straight up.  
  
"But...I...you were...how did you...Ok, have you ever had a drink before?!?!"  
  
"Define 'drink'."  
  
"Alcoholic beverages!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You Al Bhed are incredible."  
  
"Abut that movie..."  
  
"What?! You remember that?! But you were drunk!!"  
  
"So? What's being drunk supposed to do?"  
  
"Uh...it's supposed to...well...ugh, nevermind. C'mon, inside."  
  
"Hey, look! There's a light on!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I swivel my head, and see the family room light on.  
  
OH DAMN!!  
  
My parents must be up! They are going to be SO pissed...They're gonna wonder why I smell like beer, and wonder the same of Rikku...I'm screwed...  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"My parents are up, that's what wrong!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"They're going to wonder why we both smell like beer!" She winces after I finish the sentence.  
  
"Oooo...that is a problem. We can sneak in..." What? Sneak in?  
  
"And what are you proposing?"  
  
"I can pick locks, remember?"  
  
"Um, yeah..."  
  
"Direct me to the nearest window!"  
  
"No, no, see...the windows have different locks than my car doors do."  
  
"Oh...well, might as well bite the bullet."  
  
"Don't say that! You might jinx us! Or, me, rather!"  
  
"Well, what else can we do except go in the door?"  
  
"Uh...fine, fine, let's go..." Y'see? Doesn't it seem like she's calling the shots? She smiles. She probably knows what I'm thinking. She turns, and I follow. We're both sneaking up the walkway, and onto the front porch, being sure to step softly.  
  
"Well, the moment of truth..." I put my key in, and turn the lock. It's so quiet, I can hear the metal gears grinding against each other, working to unlock the door. With a small click, the door becomes loose, and unlocks.  
  
"Careful, now..." The door opens with an agonizing creak, and we both step inside.  
  
"C'mon...upstairs." I close the door, and she's follows me up the stairs.  
  
"Philip? Can I see you for a moment?" Oh crap. Sounds like...  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"And bring your new girlfriend, too."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Although...  
  
"Doesn't matter. Where were you?"  
  
"Um...a party...at Toree's..." My dad leans forward and I see his nose cringe.  
  
"Alcohol?"  
  
"Um, I can explain..."  
  
"Well, you better do a damn good job of it."  
  
"Ok..." I take a deep breath, and open my mouth to tell him.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was my fault."  
  
"What?! Rikku, what are you talking about?!" What's she doing?!? Although, my dad seems intrigued...  
  
"Rikku, you didn't-"  
  
"I told him to drink. I thought it'd be fun..."  
  
"Rikku, what are you-"  
  
"Are you sure this is the truth?" She nods, while I stand there dumbfounded.  
  
"Young lady, you realize that you're both under age?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Wait, dad. It's not her fault. I don't know what she's doing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"No, at the party, she got out of my sight. So I went to get her, but uh...well, Joseph got me to take a drink."  
  
"Ok, now, who's telling the truth?"  
  
"I am." Rikku and I both say this simultaneously.  
  
"THE truth."  
  
"Me." This time, only I talked.  
  
"Alright, you can go, but Philip...you stay."  
  
"Um, dad?  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's staying with us, remember?"  
  
"Hm...that's right...Well, you can go on to whatever room you're staying in. But Philip, you stay." I nod, and Rikku slowly walks upstairs, trying to hide her concern. After she's gone, my dad's face resumes its solemn glare.  
  
"Why were you drinking beer?"  
  
"I'm sorry! Look, Joseph was in my way and wouldn't move unless I took a drink! I really didn't want to!"  
  
"Peer pressure, eh?"  
  
"No, more like 'loss of woman'."  
  
"Don't get smart with me."  
  
"I'm sorry! But she was never at a party before! I didn't want her to get out of my sight!"  
  
"Yeah, real nice. Now, next time this happens, you'll be grounded for God knows how long." Ugh. Dads. Head of the households. Psh. Big deal.  
  
"Get to your room. Now." I mumble darkly as I turn around, my feet shuffling up the stairs. It was only a single drink...Ah, bed. I'm so freakin' tired.  
  
"Tired..." I walk into my room, and put on some pajamas.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"GAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't yell!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm sleeping here, remember?"  
  
"Oh...right...um, hehe...sorry."  
  
"S'okay."  
  
"I'll...be going now." I turn around, but her voice stops me in my tracks. I think my heart stopped too.  
  
"How 'bout a story?"  
  
"A...story? You ARE fifteen, correct?"  
  
"I mean, like, of stuff."  
  
"Stuff. What kinda 'stuff' do you mean?"  
  
"Like, stuff from this world. I still don't know everything about it."  
  
"You don't want to know everything about it. Trust me."  
  
"Yes, I DO want to know about this place."  
  
"Alright, don't get angry..." I sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"Um, where to start...?" I'm about to start but Rikku interrupts.  
  
"Are you an inventor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like to make stuff?"  
  
"Um, sorta. I've got ideas, but I really don't think...ah, well...they're a bit far-fetched."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't they'll work..."  
  
"Now, if you talk like that, they definitely won't work."  
  
"Well, you haven't seen them yet."  
  
"I'll take a look tomorrow. But first, tell me about this place."  
  
"Well, Earth is covered in ocean. About, um...65 percent or something like that."  
  
"Much like Spira, then?"  
  
"I guess so. This place, America, is where we are right now. There are thousands of different cultures in this world. That's what I was talking about before. There's Japanese, English, German, Chinese, Australian, Norwegian, plus a whole lot of others."  
  
"Do you all get along?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Do you have any wars?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Lots."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, one we're fighting one right now. Over in another country. Except we've pretty much won. There are some people in this world that aren't very...er, considerate. They steal, cheat, lie, anything to make them more powerful."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But this place is orderly. We don't have wars breaking out within our own country. Not anymore. Today, we...sort of get along. We all depend on each other for trade, technology, work, things like that."  
  
"So, things turned out ok?"  
  
"But someone can ruin in all very quickly...Is that enough for one night? I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Get some rest. We can visit more places tomorrow." She slides under the covers, and I walk out, softly closing the door. I can't believe it. A girl...from Spira...a videogame...is staying with me...in my house...man, can it get any better? I think not.  
  
-  
  
YUA: I liked this chapter...showing the darker side of mankind. I always like bashing mankind! Mwehehehe...who doesn't? 


	6. The Next Day

YUA: Gods, people! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this fic. First, I had writer's block, then I had to go to camp, and---bah, so what...On with the story! And I'm sorry for so "conveniently" forgetting African American. I'm sorry, it's just that during that week, I was looking in my German book and it mentioned those same ethnic groups. SO, that's what was in my head. I'm not racist.  
  
-  
  
In Your Dreams!  
  
-  
  
"Mmm...tired..." I think that hangover is definitely taking hold of me. Is it morning? Guess so, seeing as how light is shining through the window. I take a quick look around, and notice that I'm sleeping on the fold out bed in the bonus room. Why am I---oh, that's right. Rikku's here.  
  
"Philip! Rikku! Breakfast!" Damn, my mom is up this early? What time is it? I don't really care.  
  
"Coming!" Rikku's voice rings out, and the door to the bonus room burst open.  
  
"Hey! Your mom said---gah!" She turns away, while I just stand there, wondering why.  
  
"Sorry! I'm really sorry!"  
  
"What?" I look around, trying to see why she's reacting like this.  
  
"Hang on a sec!" She runs out. Ok, now I'm thoroughly confused.  
  
"Here!" She reaches her hand in without actually coming in, and tosses me a pair of my own jeans. Jeans? Uh-oh...I look down, and notice I'm only wearing boxers...oh God...  
  
"Should've known..." I whisper to myself as I hastily put the pants on, making a mental note to bring my own clothes in here before I go to sleep again.  
  
"Are you decent?"  
  
"Um, yeah...sorry."  
  
"Your mom said breakfast! C'mon!"  
  
"Don't run down the---" I hear a large thump and sigh.  
  
"---Stairs. You alright?" She sits on the floor, rubbing her head while smiling nervously.  
  
"What's for breakfast mom?"  
  
"Pancakes!" Hmm...I wonder how Rikku will react to them.  
  
"Pancakes?" She inquires as I walk past.  
  
"Trust me. You'll like'em." I sit down at the table, as does she. In front of her, are the round discs of dough called pancakes.  
  
"Are those the pancakes?"  
  
"That's them. Try one."  
  
"How do you eat them?"  
  
"Well, look at this." I take two of them, and stack them on one another. I lift up the first, putting syrup on it, and then putting syrup on the top one.  
  
"What's that stuff?"  
  
"This is syrup. It's...um...well, I don't know what it is, but it's good." Her face turns skeptical, but she takes two, and does the same thing I did.  
  
"Now, all you do is cut triangles out of them, and eat." I do the said action, making sure she gets the idea.  
  
"Oh, I get it! You people eat things in such strange ways!" I guess that might be true. She follows suit, cutting off a triangle, and eating it.  
  
"Well?" She puts up a finger, telling me to wait. She chews, and finally downs the piece of food.  
  
"Wow! That's great! Thanks Mrs...uh, Mrs..."  
  
"Dito." I say.  
  
"Ditto?"  
  
"Dito."  
  
"Dieto?"  
  
"Dito!"  
  
"Mrs. Dito!"  
  
"Anytime!" My mom cleans up, and goes upstairs do start her daily routine of chores.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!  
  
"AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" Rikku screams and falls out of her chair, while I burst out laughing.  
  
"W-W-What was t-that?!" She pokes her head up and looks around.  
  
"It's a telephone." I get up, still chuckling, and pick the receiver up off the cradle.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sup Phil! It's Joseph. You busy today?"  
  
"Nah. Ain't got nothing planned."  
  
"Great! Want to come down to the beach?"  
  
"What...!! Um..."  
  
"Me, Toree, Chris, and Emily. Why don't you bring that girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Whatever. So are you coming?"  
  
"Uh...hang on a sec." I turn to Rikku while trying to keep my reddening face hidden.  
  
"Hey, Rikku...you, uh, feel like going to the...um, beach?"  
  
"Swimming? Sure!" I was hoping she WOULDN'T have said that...  
  
"Yeah, we'll come. See you there." He hangs up.  
  
"Now I can put on my normal clothes!" I'm assuming she's referring to that red shirt thing and those shorts.  
  
"Um..."  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ok, I took your advice to heart Candide. How's that for some spice? Eh? XD Anyway, Like I said: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I just really have NOT had a lot of time to work on these things. And high school is starting soon, so my time is going to be cut even SHORTER. Until next chapter, see yahs! 


End file.
